


I Never Said I'd Lie and Wait Forever

by atropa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M, Suicide, psychotic depression
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropa/pseuds/atropa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selasa, 11 September pukul enam lewat lima, Dr. Arthur Kirkland terbangun dari mimpi oleh aroma scone dan darjeeling.</p><p>Untuk #WSPD2015 dan Challenge Mental Disorder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Said I'd Lie and Wait Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Karakter Nyotalia itu bukan genderbend.  
> Diikutsertakan untuk challenge Mental Disorder dan event World Suicide Prevention Day 2015-nya Ambu :')  
> Hetalia: Axis Power adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, Steins;Gate adalah kepunyaan Jukki Hanada dan Nitroplus, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.

* * *

  **I Never Said I’d Lie and Wait Forever**

* * *

_Ada sesuatu dalam ketinggian yang membuatnya ingin berdiri di tempat ini selamanya, di mana di bawahnya kota terhampar dan ia tidak perlu masuk ke dalam geliat dan irama si tua New York. Ia tidak terikat di sini, memperhatikan. Ia juga lebih dekat dengan langit, walau ketika tangannya menggapai-gapai awan ia hanya meraup udara._

_Tetapi ada saatnya ia juga ingin terjun melompati gedung lima puluh lantai ini, seperti sekarang, ia tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa. Mungkin karena selama ini ia merasa terjebak. Mungkin dengan melompat ia bukan hanya tidak akan lagi terikat, tetapi ia juga bisa bebas. Bebas dari dunia kecilnya, bebas dari dirinya sendiri, bebas dari kemampuan untuk merasa._

_Ketika sampai di bawah mungkin tubuhnya akan hancur menabrak aspal, mungkin ia akan sangat kesakitan sehingga ia berharap jika ia tidak pernah melompat. Mungkin juga segalanya akan berlangsung cepat dan ia  tidak akan merasakan apa pun, langsung tenggelam ke dalam ketidakpastian, atau lenyap begitu saja._

_Lenyap kedengarannya menyenangkan._

_Tetapi yang mana pun itu, ia tidak akan tahu jika ia tidak mencoba._

_Maka ia tersenyum, kemudian melompat._

* * *

 .

* * *

Selasa, 11 September pukul enam lewat lima, Dr. Arthur Kirkland terbangun dari mimpi oleh aroma _scone_ dan _darjeeling_.

Ia menggeram tertahan, menyibakkan selimut dan bangkit dari  tempat tidur ukuran nomor satunya, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan sisa kantuk, kemudian diam. Ia mencoba mengingat detail mimpinya, namun sepertinya fragmen-fragmen itu begitu saja melewati saringan dan meresap hilang ke alam bawah sadarnya. Ia mendesah, kemudian mengangkat bahu, menyerah untuk mengingat. Lagipula tidak ada yang harus dirisaukan dari mimpi.

Ia butuh mandi air dingin, kantuknya tidak mau pergi.

* * *

Arthur mengangkat gagang telepon ke telinga, menunggu hingga bunyi ‘bip’ terdengar satu kali dan ia tersambung dengan kotak suara.

 _[“Arthur, ini Matthew. Apa kabar? Um, aku mencoba menghubungimu tetapi panggilanku selalu terhubung dengan_ voicemail _, hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk ponselmu. Sedang bertempur lagi di rumah sakit, eh?_ Well _, uh, tidak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan, aku menelepon karena aku merasa lelah dengan kehidupan di_ Ivy League, _rasanya aku ingin pulang. Aku iri kepada Alfred karena dia masuk universitas di New York dan dekat dari rumah dan tidak harus jauh-jauh darimu—ah, sepertinya aku mulai melantur lagi, maaf. Dan satu lagi, Natal kali ini aku akan pulang, d-dan sepertinya aku akan membawa seseorang untuk kuperkenalkan kepadamu.”]_

Arthur mengerutkan dahi. Natal? Bukannya ini masih bulan September? Kenapa adik terkecilnya mengabarinya sekarang?

 _Membawa seseorang untuk diperkenalkan kepadaku?_ Arthur menyeringai.

_[“Ah, waktu pesan suaranya hampir habis. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Dan Arthur, jaga diri baik-baik, ya?”]_

Ada sesuatu dalam nada suara Matthew di kalimat terakhirnya yang membuat Arthur tidak nyaman. Tetapi ia menghiraukannya, terus mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

* * *

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey.”_

Arthur tersenyum, menyandarkan bahunya ke bingkai pintu dan kedua lengannya ia silangkan di dada, tatapannya lekat mengikuti pergerakan Marianne yang tengah mengintip sesuatu di dalam _microwave_ —kemungkinan besar _scone_ yang  aromanya berhasil membangunkan Arthur—sambil bersenandung. Ia semakin tidak bisa berpaling ketika mendapati jika perempuan bermata biru itu tidak memakai apa pun selain kemeja tidur abu-abu milik sang dokter. Hampir genap tiga tahun setelah ia dan Marianne memutuskan untuk hidup bersama, namun tidak sedetik pun ia pernah merasa bosan dengan segala gerak-gerik partnernya.

_“You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine a—”_

Arthur berdeham.

“— _Dieu!”_ Marianne terlonjak, melihat kanan-kiri sekali sebelum menemukan Arthur yang menyeringai lebar di ambang pintu dapur. Ia berdecak. _“Mon chér,_ sebagai seorang dokter spesialis jantung seharusnya kau tahu jika mengagetkan seseorang itu beresiko. Kau ingin aku mati muda, hm? Atau itu memang tujuanmu supaya kau cepat-cepat punya pacar baru?” godanya, mengedipkan mata. “Dan jangan lupa, _mon amour,_ kau dilarang memasuki dapur, _selamanya._ Sekarang hus!" Marianne menggestur supaya Arthur keluar.

 _“Blimey,_ Marianne! Yang aku lakukan hanyalah merusak satu oven dan ini yang kudapatkan?” Arthur merengus.

“Pertama, _chér,_ namanya _microwave,_ bukan oven,” tekan Marianne, menghiraukan gumaman ‘sama saja’ yang disuarakan Arthur. “Kedua, kau tidak merusaknya, kau _membakarnya,_ ketika memanggang _scone._ Serius, Arthur, kau membumbui adonannya dengan bensin atau apa?”

“Kau harus menghina kemampuan memasakku pagi-pagi buta, sungguh?”

“Oh, _amour,_ seolah ada yang mau memuji masakanmu saja.”

“Bisa ingatkan aku mengapa aku mau hidup denganmu?” Arthur mendengus, kemudian berjalan ke samping Marianne untuk menuang cangkir keramiknya dengan _darjeeling_ yang telah dididihkan perempuan asal Perancis itu. Lengannya yang bebas meraih pinggang kekasihnya untuk ia rangkul. Arthur menyesap tehnya begitu suhunya cukup—

“Karena menurutmu aku adalah jelmaan Dewi.”

—untuk kemudian menyemburkannya ke dinding.

“Ap-apa?” Arthur menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, Marianne mengernyit jijik. “Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu, da-dasar katak betina!”

Marianne tertawa. _“Non,_ Arthur, kau jelas-jelas mengatakannya, _mon lapin._ Ingat ketika kita pulang dari resepsi pernikahan Roderich dan kau mabuk hingga ke alam bawah sadarmu dan ketika sampai rumah kau tidak sabar untuk melucuti apa pun yang kukenakan sambil terus-terusan berbisik, ‘Marianne, Aphrodite-ku, malam ini aku adalah budak—‘“

“Oke, baik, froggie, cukup sampai di situ.” Arthur membekap mulut Marianne untuk mencegah gambaran yang lebih eksplisit masuk ke otaknya. _Ternyata ada kejadian seperti itu, eh? Aku harus mengontrol apa yang kuminum,_ batinnya. _Tetapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Dia memang jelmaan Dewi._

Dan itu benar. Marianne adalah wanita paling sempurna di dunia Arthur. Ia memiliki mata biru gelap paling indah, warna kulit khas mediterania paling cantik, rambutnya ikal bersinar dan hanya beberapa tingkat lebih gelap dari rambut Arthur yang keemasan. Tubuhnya terbentuk dengan bagus dan bisa membuat _supermodel_ iri, hanya beberap inci lebih pendek darinya. Arthur sendiri berpikir jika kakinya adalah mahakarya. Dan ketika ia bicara, aksennya—

“Arthur?”

“Hm?”

“Kau menatapku seolah aku ini makanan utama bintang lima, dan sebaiknya kau lakukan sesuatu terhadap itu karena kau sangat seksi saat ini dan aku— _hmph!”_

Kali ini bibir Arthur yang mengunci mulut Marianne, dan ia pastikan jika setiap detik yang berlalu sepanjang ciuman mereka berharga dan berarti.

 _“Je t’aime,”_ Arthur berbisik ketika ciuman mereka berakhir, dahi saling bersentuhan.

Marianne tertawa kecil. _“Je t’aime aussi, mon chér. Je t’aime aussi.”_

* * *

“Alfred mengirimiku pesan tadi malam, katanya ia butuh jurnalnya yang ketinggalan ketika ia berkunjung minggu kemarin. Tadinya ia ingin minta tolong padamu, tetapi kemarin kau menon-aktifkan ponselmu. Jadi hari ini aku kebagian tugas untuk membawa pesanannya ke asrama.”

Arthur menelan kunyahan _scone-_ nya sebelum menjawab, “Dia tidak akan kerepotan seperti itu jika tinggal di sini, universitasnya hanya sejauh dua distrik.”

“Oh, Arthur, aku tidak akan menyalahkannya, jika jadi Alfred aku juga tidak akan tahan tinggal di rumah di mana kau dan aku saling mendesak di berbagai sudut ketika memungkinkan.”

Arthur tersedak. “Marianne ….”

“Dan, Alfred bukan lagi anak-anak, ia sudah 19 tahun, ia layak mendapatkan kebebasan dan masuk ke dunia orang dewasa, juga _dianggap_ sebagai orang dewasa. Lagipula Matthew juga tinggal di asrama, tidak akan adil bagi Alfred jika ia satu-satunya yang harus tinggal di rumah.”

“Itu karena Matthew kuliah di D.C.,” Arthur menggerutu.

“Itu bukan poinnya, kau bertingkah seperti pria tua kesepian, _chér.”_

“Begitukah?” Arthur menyaksikan Marianne mengangguk, kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang. “Aku tidak tahu, Ketika Dad menikah lagi dan kami mendapatkan Alfred dan Matthew, kemudian menyaksikan mereka tumbuh dan harus kehilangan orangtua mereka ketika masih balita, menjadi yang bertanggung jawab atas dua bocah itu, dan sadar jika mereka bukan lagi anak-anak manis yang selalu mengekoriku sepanjang waktu— _Hell,_ bahkan Matthew bilang dia akan membawa seseorang Natal nanti. Mungkin aku hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika mereka sudah menjadi pria dewasa. Aku tahu aku seharusnya bangga melihat mereka tumbuh menjadi lelaki baik, tetapi aku merindukan saat-saat ketika mereka masih anak-anak.”

“Oh, _chér,_ kau butuh sentuhan anak-anak dalam hidupmu?” Marianne tertawa, kemudian mengedip seduktif kepada Arthur. “Kupikir kau dan aku bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap itu.”

Arthur berdeham. “Kita sudah sepakat, _love._ Kita tidak akan mengambil resiko dengan aku menghamilimi di usiamu yang sekarang.”

“Apa kau baru saja memanggilku tua?”

“Kau lebih tua dariku.”

“Aku baru 36 tahun, Arthur.” Marianne memutar bola mata.

“Dan itu, _darling,_ adalah usia beresiko bagi seorang wanita untuk mengandung.”

 _“Mon Dieu,_ Arthur, kita tidak hidup di abad 19! Kau dokter. Kau seharusnya tahu kalau dunia medis sekarang sudah maju. Dan jangan meremehkan kesuburan perempuan keluarga Bonnefoy. Nenek, ibu dan bibi-bibiku masih mampu menghasilkan bayi ketika mereka berusia lebih dari 40 tahun.”

“Kau bukan mereka, Marianne,” sanggah Arthur sabar. “Pinggulmu terlalu sempit—

“Oh, sungguh? Seingatku menurutmu pinggulku seksi—“

“—dan kau punya masalah dengan tekanan darahmu. Tidak, Marianne. Kita tidak akan mengambil resiko. Titik.”

Marianne melesakkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa, tidak berkata apa pun lagi, menolak untuk menatap Arthur.

“Marianne …,” Arthur membujuk, menarik Marianne ke pangkuannya, membuat mereka duduk berhadapan. Marianne menunduk, masih menolak untuk melihat Arthur. “Marianne, _amour,_ _regardez-moi, s’il vous plait,”_ lanjutnya, tahu benar jika Marianne tidak akan bisa menolak jika Arthur mulai berbicara dengan bahasa Perancis.

“Aku melihatmu.”

Arthur tersenyum, menyeka air mata yang mulai jatuh di pipi Marianne. “Tolong mengerti jika aku melakukan ini karena aku peduli padamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Marianne Bonnefoy, dan tidak ada yang bisa kauragukan dari itu.” Ia mengecup ujung hidung Marianne, kemudian menatap sepasang mata luar biasa biru itu lekat, merangkul pinggang rampingnya erat. “Aku tidak yakin jika aku sanggup menanggung segalanya jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu, jadi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Aku tahu ini mungkin tidak akan sama dengan mempunyai anak milik kita sendiri, tetapi jika kau masih menginginkan bayi, kita bisa menimbang adopsi. Aku tahu kau akan mencintai bayi itu, dan aku juga akan mencintainya karena kau melakukan hal yang sama. Marianne, aku tahu aku jarang mengatakan ini, maka dengarkan baik-baik. Melihatmu menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat setiap pagi adalah hal terbaik yang terjadi dalam kehidupanku.”

“Juga menjadi penyelamatmu dari kemampuan memasakmu yang mirip bencana.” Marianne tertawa di sela isakannya.

Arthur memutar bola mata. “Ya, itu juga. Jadi, masih marah denganku?”

 _“Oui, mais Je t’aime encore _ind_ _épendamment__ _.”_

Arthur terkekeh, kemudian mengecup bibir Marianne singkat. _“Merci.”_

Marianne memberinya seringai, tangannya bermain-main dengan kerah kemeja tidur Arthur. “Kau tahu, kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan ini ke sesuatu yang lebih intim, tetapi sayangnya _Bank of America_ tidak akan berfungsi tanpaku jadi sepertinya kita harus menundanya hingga nanti malam. Aku harus bersiap-siap. Tolong ambilkan jurnal Alfred sementara aku mandi.”  Ia mencium pipi Arthur, kemudian turun dari pangkuan lelakinya dan naik ke kamar mereka di lantai dua.

Arthur menyaksikannya hingga Marianne tidak lagi terlihat di tangga, merasa begitu beruntung karena bisa memiliki perempuan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. 

* * *

Kamar Alfred masih terlihat sama, dan sayangnya terlalu rapi.

Arthur menyeberangi ruangan yang penuh dengan atribut mantan tim _football_ SMA Alfred di mana ia dinobatkan sebagai _ace running back_ dan MPV di tahun ketiganya, melihat sekeliling yang rasanya kehilangan sentuhan adiknya, kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ada sebuah figura di atas nakas, di dalamnya terpajang potret dirinya beserta si kembar di hari kelulusan mereka. Alfred dan Matthew mengapitnya di kiri dan kanan dengan toga di tangan, sama-sama tersenyum lebar, hampir tidak bisa dibedakan jika bukan karena gaya rambut mereka. Arthur sendiri sepertinya tengah mengomeli Marianne yang saat itu memegang kamera karena mengucapkan sesuatu yang penuh skandal.

Sudah satu tahun berlalu semenjak hari itu, kini Alfred dan Matthew sedang melanjutkan studi sains dan ilmu politik di dua universitas berbeda. Arthur merindukan mereka, sangat.

Marianne benar, ia bertingkah seperti pria tua kesepian.

Jurnal yang dimaksud Marianne juga terletak di atas nakas, besar dan tebal bersampul kulit hitam. Arthur mengambilnya dan membuka halaman per halaman, isinya penuh dengan simbol-simbol fisika dan kimia rumit, juga catatan-catatan tangan Alfred tentang ide-idenya yang membuat Arthur berdecak kagum.

Hingga ia sampai ke halaman yang sepertinya belum lama ini diisi, kertasnya masih rapi dan lepas dari kerutan.

_Ingat ungkapan ‘keingintahuan bisa membunuh seekor kucing’? Well, aku bukan kucing dan tidak dalam keadaan terancam mati, tetapi terkutuk si lelaki Titor ini, berkatnya aku semakin tidak bisa melepaskan benakku dari tabu terbesar sains; mesin waktu. Demi fisika kuantum! Profesor dan teman-temanku akan mengolok-olokku jika tahu aku menganggap serius omongan pria ini, tetapi apa yang ia katakan itu … menarik._

_Aku harus mencari tahu lebih banyak, dan semoga si Jhon Titor ini tidak menghilang dalam waktu dekat._

_Nama alias J. Titor di TimeTravelerForum: Time_Traveler_01_

Arthur menghela napas, memijat pangkal hidungnya. Adiknya memang mempunyai masalah dengan perhatiannya yang mudah teralihkan dan keingintahuan yang bisa membuat Ganesha jengkel. Arthur menutup jurnalnya, berharap jika Alfred tidak benar-benar menganggap serius hal ini dan terus fokus pada studinya.

Perubahan rencana. Marianne tidak akan mengantarkan benda ini kepadanya, Arthur akan menggantikannya. Ia perlu memberi Alfred satu-dua kata nasehat.

Arthur bangkit, turun kembali ke ruang tengah dengan membawa jurnal itu bersamanya.

* * *

Ketika ia sampai, segala sesuatunya terasa salah.

Rumahnya terlalu gelap, terlalu sunyi.

Terlalu dingin.

Ia juga merasakan lapisan debu menempel di ujung-ujung jarinya ketika lengannya ia angkat dari pegangan tangga, yang lain beterbangan ketika ia meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu. Arthur mengerutkan dahi. Rumahnya seperti tiga hari tidak dibersihkan.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

“Marianne?”

Suaranya bergema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. “Marianne?”

Tidak ada yang menjawab, jantung Arthur mulai berpacu. “MARIANNE?”

Arthur berlari menyasar kamar tidurnya secepat yang ia bisa, segera menerobos dan secara harfiah menendang pintu kamar mandi, tidak peduli jika nanti Marianne akan mengomel karena Arthur memaksa masuk—

“Marianne?” engahnya. Arthur dihadapkan kepada ruangan kosong.

“Ma-Marianne? Di mana kau? Jangan main-main, leluconmu tidak lucu.”

Masih tidak ada yang menjawab.

Seketika Arthur dililit ketakutan hebat, datang membentur dadanya seperti gada hingga ia kesulitan bernapas. Arthur mengambil langkah-langkah mundur dengan pijakan yang tidak kokoh, untuk kemudian jatuh terduduk di tengah ruangan. Paranoid, ia melirik sekelilingnya dengan panik, lalu matanya menangkap titimangsa jam alarm di atas nakas. 10 Desember 2002.

 _Desember?_ Pikir Arthur bingung. _Bukannya ini masih September? Musim gugur baru mulai, ‘kan—tunggu, 2002?_

Arthur terburu-buru menghampiri jendela, menyibak tirainya, dan terbelalak.

Ia melihat warna putih, dan banyak boneka salju.

_Apa artinya ini?_

Arthur berlari keluar, tiba-tiba saja kamarnya terasa begitu sempit dan ia merasa terhimpit, mati-matian membutuhkan udara. Napasnya semakin berat. “Marianne? MARIANNE!” _Jawab aku, kumohon!_

Arthur membuka pintu depan, berakhir tergopoh-gopoh di halaman. Udara dingin datang kepadanya seperti air bah. Ia menggigil.

“Dr. Kirkland? Apa yang sedang kaulakukan? Kau baik-baik saja?”

Arthur mendongak. Seorang pria berjambang memanggilnya dari seberang pagar.

"Sadiq!” Arthur berlari menghampirinya. “Apa kau melihat tunanganku? Tadi dia ada di dalam, mandi, sekarang tidak ada di mana pun.”

Sejenak pria itu mengkaku, terlihat terkejut sebelum wajahnya merileks dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. “Dokter, sangat dingin di sini, bagaimana jika kita masuk dan aku seduhkan teh untukmu, hm?”

“AKU TIDAK BUTUH TEH!” bentak Arthur, dalam waktu bersamaan tidak tahu mengapa ia membentak. “Di mana Marianne? _WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS SHE?”_

Pria itu memucat, ia menelan ludah. “Dr. Kirkland, kupikir kau perlu kembali ke dalam dan kita bisa—“

“Kau tidak tahu di mana Marianne?” tanya Arthur pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Pria itu menatapnya prihatin. “Ia tidak lagi di sini, Dok.”

Arthur bisa merasakan dunianya runtuh. Detik berikutnya ia mendengar dirinya sendiri berteriak, kepalanya ia cengkeram kuat-kuat. Ketika Sadiq Adnan terburu-buru melompati pagar dan berusaha meraihnya, Arthur menangkis uluran tangannya dengan panik, kemudian terseok-seok berlari ke luar pagar tanpa memedulikan lapisan salju yang tebal.

“Dr. Kirkland! Berhenti, kumohon!”

Ia tidak bisa berhenti, ia harus menemukan Marianne—

“ARTHUR!”

Arthur menoleh, ia yakin jika ia mendengar Alfred memanggilnya barusan—

Yang datang adalah sebuah SUV hitam, melaju cepat ke arahnya tanpa bisa dihadang.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Selasa, 11 September pukul enam lewat lima, Dr. Arthur Kirkland terbangun dari mimpi oleh aroma _scone_ dan _darjeeling_.

Ia terkesiap, napasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdetak liar. Mimpinya terasa begitu nyata sehingga ia masih bisa mengingat detailnya saat ini, ia masih bisa merasakan dinginnya aspal beku di mana tubuhnya tergeletak dan bersimbah darah. Arthur menggigil. Tetapi ia bersyukur karena semuanya hanyalah mimpi.

Arthur menyibak selimutnya dan menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur ke lantai. Ia memijat pelipis, merasakan migrain mulai terbentuk di belakang matanya, sementara detak jantungnya masih berpacu kencang. Ia membuka laci samping tempat tidur, meraba-raba aspirin di antara tumpukan obat-obat lain di dalamnya, kemudian merasa janggal. Seingatnya ia tidak menyimpan obat sebanyak itu.

Arthur menghiraukannya. Ia seorang dokter, tidak aneh jika ia mempunyai banyak cadangan obat, ‘kan?

Ia menemukan aspirinnya, kemudian membawanya ke bawah. Ia butuh tehnya.

* * *

Kedipan lampu hijau di badan mesin teleponnya menghentikan langkah Arthur. Ada pesan suara yang belum dijawab. Mungkin masuk ketika ia sibuk di IGD kemarin malam hingga lupa jika ia belum mengisi batere ponselnya.

Ia mengangkat gagang teleponnya ke telinga.

_[“Arthur, ini Matthew. Apa kabar?"]_

_Ah, Matthew._

_["Um, aku mencoba menghubungimu, tetapi panggilanku selalu terhubung dengan_ voicemail _, hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk ponselmu. Sedang bertempur lagi di rumah sakit, eh?_ Well _, uh, tidak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan, aku menelepon karena aku merasa lelah dengan kehidupan di_ Ivy League, _rasanya aku ingin pulang."]_

_Tunggu sebentar—_

_["Aku iri kepada Alfred karena dia masuk universitas di New York dan dekat dari rumah dan tidak harus jauh-jauh darimu—ah, sepertinya aku mulai melantur lagi, maaf. Dan satu lagi, Natal kali ini aku akan pulang, d-dan sepertinya aku akan membawa seseorang untuk kuperkenalkan kepadamu. Ah, waktu pesan suaranya hampir habis. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Dan Arthur, jaga diri baik-baik. Ya?”]_

Arthur menutup teleponnya, berjalan ke dapurnya tanpa terlalu memikirkan arah.

* * *

“Ah, di sini kau rupanya.”

Arthur tersenyum di bibir cangkir tehnya. “Selamat pagi, Marianne,” sapanya, tanpa harus melihat siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu di belakangnya.

“Jadi mengapa kau masih di sini, berpiyama, sementara seharusnya kau sudah bersiap-siap karena sebentar lagi kau akan mengantarku ke tempat kerja?”  

Arthur mengerutkan dahi. “Sudah waktunya? Ah, kukira waktu berlalu begitu saja ketika aku asyik melamun.”

“Kau melamun?” Marianne terdengar was-was. _“Chér,_ apa sesuatu mengganggumu?”

Arthur mendongak, Marianne menatapnya prihatin dari samping.

“Bukan apa-apa, _love._ Hanya mimpi. Kau tahu semua mimpi itu aneh.”

“Arthur, kau tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini hanya karena mimpi.”

Arthur bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian mengecup bibir Marianne singkat. “Jangan khawatir. Seperti yang kubilang, ini hanya mimpi. Tunggu sebentar, aku mandi dulu, kurasa kita masih sempat jika aku mandi koboy.”

Marianne terkikik. “Oke. Jangan lama-lama.”

* * *

 _"Mon chér,_ keselamatan nomor satu.”

Arthur mengerjap, hampir melonjak ketika Marianne melintangkan sabuk pengaman di depan dadanya. Apa ia baru saja melamun lagi hingga tidak menyadari Marianne masuk ke dalam sedan miliknya?

“Uh, Marianne, maaf. Aku kehilangan fokus lagi.”

“Arthur, jika ini begitu mengganggu, mungkin sebaiknya kau cerita. Kau tahu? Aku adalah pendengar yang baik.” Marianne nyengir.

Arthur memaksa dirinya tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa ia menceritakan apa yang ia alami di mimpi di saat yang terjadi di sana terasa begitu nyata?

“Tidak apa-apa, Marianne. Ini hanya efek dari kurang tidur.”

Ia bisa merasakan Marianne tidak puas dengan jawabannya, tetapi tunangannya tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh.

“Baik kalau begitu. Pastikan setelah ini kau tidur sepuasmu, tetapi jangan lupa makan. Oh, betapa aku berharap agar kau segera dipindahkan dari unit darurat sehingga kau tidak lagi harus bekerja _shift.”_

Arthur terkekeh. “Tidak lama lagi, _love._ Begitu kami mendapat dokter baru untuk mengisi posisi yang kutinggalkan, kau bisa memilikiku setiap malam.”

Marianne tertawa. _“Well,_ memang itu intinya, _mon amour.”_

“Mesum.”

“Kau suka aku mesum.”

_“Kinky.”_

“Itu kau, _chér.”_

“Muka tebal.”

“Apa aku terlalu banyak menggunakan _make-up?”_

Sekarang giliran Arthur yang tertawa. “Tidak, kau sempurna.” Arthur mengecup pipi Marianne, kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil. “Siap berangkat, _Milady?”_

Marianne menutup kekehannya dengan punggung tangan. “Kapan pun, Kesatria Kirkland. Kapan pun.”

* * *

“Ah, syukurlah. Kupikir aku meninggalkannya di meja makan.”

Arthur melihat Marianne merogoh-rogoh tasnya ketika mereka mengemudi melewati Manhattan, yang pepohonannya mulai meranggas di awal musim gugur. “Meninggalkan apa?”

“Jurnal milik Alfred.”

Pegangan Arthur di kemudi mengerat.

“Itu bukan jurnal yang ia tinggalkan ketika ia terakhir kali berkunjung, bukan?” Arthur merasa dingin ketika berbicara.

Marianne terlihat takjub. “Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Aku belum memberitahumu apa-apa soal ini.”

 _Karena aku melihat hal yang sama dalam mimpi?_ Arthur ingin menimpali seperti itu, tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberitahu Marianne tanpa membuatnya terdengar gila.

“Bisa kau buka jurnalnya dan bacakan halaman pertama setelah teori-teori tentang fisika nuklir habis untukku?”

“Kenapa kau ingin tahu?” protes Marianne, tetapi ia melakukan juga apa yang diminta Arthur. “Fisika nuklir, fisika nuklir … ah, ini dia.” Ia berdeham, kemudian mulai membaca, “‘ _Ingat ungkapan ‘keingintahuan bisa membunuh seekor kucing’? Well, aku bukan kucing dan tidak dalam keadaan terancam mati, tetapi terkutuk si lelaki Titor ini, berkatnya aku semakin tidak bisa melepaskan benakku dari tabu terbesar sains; mesin waktu. Demi fisika kuantum! Profesor dan teman-temanku akan mengolok-olokku jika tahu aku menganggap serius omongan pria ini, tetapi apa yang ia katakan itu … menarik.’.”_

Marianne mengambil jeda dan mengerutkan dahi. “Dia tidak serius, ‘kan?” tanyanya melirik Arthur.

“Lanjutkan.”

Marianne menurut, walau kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. _“’Aku harus mencari tahu lebih banyak, dan semoga si Jhon Titor ini tidak menghilang dalam waktu dekat. Nama alias J. Titor di TimeTravelerForum: Time_Traveler_01.’._ Kau mau aku bacakan halaman selanjutnya?”

Arthur mengangguk tanpa berpikir.

 _“’Teori perjalanan waktu, garis dunia’,”_ Marianne memulai kembali. “Grandfather effect. _Distorsi kenyataan. Dunia paralel. Itulah mungkin hal-hal yang akan terjadi jika seseorang melakukan perjalanan waktu. Katakan saja seseorang kembali ke masa lalu dan tidak sengaja membunuh kakeknya, maka di garis dunia itu ia tidak akan pernah lahir, peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi di garis dunia asalnya akan terdistorsi, dan dunia di mana ia membunuh kakeknya akan memiliki alur sejarah yang berbeda. Ia membuat garis dunia yang lain ketika kenyataan terdistorsi. Dunia-dunia ini terus bergerak mengikuti waktu, tetapi tidak pernah bersinggungan. Akan ada ‘aku yang lain’ di garis dunia yang lain. Mungkin saja ‘aku yang lain’ adalah seorang penyair, atau seorang koki, atau tidak pernah terlahir. Tetapi aku dan ‘aku yang lain’ adalah satu orang, satu pikiran. Dan tentunya hal itu membuat kami terkoneksi. Dan dari sinilah teori tentang_ déjà vu _dimulai.’.”_

_Déjà vu …_

“Marianne, terus ba—Marianne?”

Tidak ada Marianne di kursi penumpang.

_Tidak …._

Arthur menelan ludah. Peluh dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Dipenuhi teror, Arthur memberanikan diri untuk menatap Manhattan sekali lagi.

Alih-alih daun keemasan berguguran, saljulah yang turun.

Dan begitu saja, seorang anak perempuan tiba-tiba melintas di jalur Arthur. Ia membanting setir sekuat yang ia bisa, kemudian semuanya sunyi.

Lalu Arthur mendengar bunyi sirine, juga suara histeris Alfred yang terus-menerus berkata, “Aku terlambat, aku terlambat, harus kembali satu jam lebih awal ….”

Setelahnya ia tidak merasakan apa pun lagi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Selasa, 11 September pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh, Dr. Arthur Kirkland terbangun dari mimpi oleh aroma wafel dan kokoa panas.

“Pesanan Anda, Tuan. Maaf harus membangunkan Anda, tetapi Anda tidak boleh tidur di sini.”

Arthur menatap satu porsi camilan dan minuman yang mengepul di hadapannya, sebelum pandangannya naik kepada perempuan berambut pirang sebahu yang ia permanis dengan bando hijau. Matanya juga hijau, lebih muda beberapa tingkat dari Arthur. Arthur membaca nama di tanda pengenal yang tersemat di depan apron hitamnya. Charlotte Jansens.

“Ah, maaf,” timpal Arthur grogi. “Te-terima kasih.”

“Apa Anda baik-baik saja? Anda tidak terlihat sehat,” ujar Charlotte, terdengar begitu peduli.

Arthur menggeleng, mencoba tersenyum. “Efek kurang tidur,” jelasnya, merasa pernah mengatakan hal yang sama sebelum ini.

_Déjà vu?_

“Lalu mengapa tidak tidur di rumah saja kalau begitu?” tanya Charlotte sopan. “Anda memang terlihat sangat membutuhkan tidur, Tuan.”

 _Tidak bisa tidur, terus bermimpi buruk,_ jawabnya dalam hati. _Tidak, bukan karena itu aku ada di sini._

“Aku habis mengantar tunanganku ke tempat kerjanya, World Trade Center. Dan aku ingin makan wafel.”

Sejenak senyuman di wajah Charlotte sirna, yang tidak lepas dari pengawasan Arthur, sebelum kembali lagi, yang jelas sekali terlihat dipaksakan. “Begitu,” katanya setengah berbisik.

Charlotte mengingatkannya kepada Sadiq. Dan itu mengganggu Arthur. “Apa kau mengenalku, Nona Jansens?”

Charlotte terdiam, matanya melebar, terlihat kesulitan menjawab, “Y-ya, aku mengenalmu, Tuan. Anda sering datang kemari.”

“Sejak kapan?”

Charlotte menelan ludah. “Setahun yang lalu.”

Arthur mengangguk, matanya terpejam. “Nona Jansens, apakah sekarang bulan September?”

Charlotte menggeleng pedih.

“Apakah sekarang musim Gugur?”

“Ini musim Dingin, dua minggu lagi Natal.”

Arthur menarik napas, mengambil jeda sebelum mengumpulkan nyali untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya.

“Apa yang terjadi di bulan September, tanggal 11 tahun lalu?”

Charlotte memejamkan mata, bahunya bergetar ketika menjawab, “Dua pesawat yang dibajak teroris menabrak Menara Kembar, meruntuhkan tujuh gedung World Trade Center dan meratakannya dengan tanah, menewaskan hampir tiga ribu orang.”

“Oh,” respon Arthur, terdengar hampa, tetapi ia bisa merasakan bila hatinya dirobek secara brutal dari dalam. “Dan tunanganku adalah salah satu dari yang tewas?”

Charlotte mengangguk, tidak berani menatap Arthur. “Tubuh Marianne Bonnefoy tidak pernah ditemukan.”

Dan Arthur terbahak, tawanya bergema di aula café yang kosong. Tawa yang terasa seperti pisau bagi siapa pun yang mendengar. Lalu ia menangis, ketika akhirnya ia sadar jika kenyataan terlalu menyakitkan untuk ditertawakan.

Arthur terus menangis, bahkan ketika Charlotte menyongsongnya dan memeluk Arthur erat, bisikan berulang-ulang ‘Aku mencintaimu, Arthur,’  yang disuarakan gadis itu terdengar seperti berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh.

* * *

Ia menolak tawaran Charlotte untuk mengantarkannya pulang sesopan yang ia bisa, dan kini Arthur telah berada di koridor rumahnya yang gelap. Ia menyalakan lampu, dan seperti yang ia duga, semua yang dilihatnya dilapisi debu.

Ia menghampiri meja telepon, mengecek pesan suara yang terakhir masuk kemudian mendengarkan hingga ia tersambung dengan kotak suara.

 _[“Arthur, ini Matthew. Apa kabar? Um, aku mencoba menghubungimu, tetapi panggilanku selalu terhubung dengan_ voicemail _, hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk ponselmu. Sedang bertempur lagi di rumah sakit, eh?"]_

Ia naik ke kamar Alfred, menemukan jurnal pemuda itu di atas nakas, kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur untuk membaca halaman tiga sehabis teori tentang fisika nuklir.

_Aku tidak percaya ini, Lien, si menyebalkan namun brilian Nguyen Lien berhasil menemukan kunci tentang bagaimana caranya meminimalisir paradoks waktu, bagaimana caranya seseorang bisa melakukan perjalanan waktu tanpa harus membuat tubuhnya ikut menembus ruang antar dimensi yang tekanan kosmisnya bisa merubah tubuh manusia menjadi jeli. Tidak akan masalah jika yang dikirim oleh mesin waktu adalah pikirannya, bukan tubuhnya, bukan?_

_Sangat masuk akal, terlalu masuk akal hingga rasanya menakutkan._

_Apakah akhirnya manusia bisa menciptakan mesin waktu?_

Arthur membawa jurnal itu ke kamarnya, yang kemudian ia letakkan di atas tempat tidurnya ketika ia membuka laci tempat ia menyimpan obat-obatan. Ia mengeluarkan dua toples yang menurutnya seharusnya tidak berada di sana.

Risperidone, Brintellix,  _jadi aku mengidap depresi dan psikosis, eh?_ Arthur tersenyum pahit. _Dan, jika benar hal ini sudah berlangsung selama lebih dari setahun, sekarang ini aku sedang mengembangkan gejala skizofrenia. Dan Alfred … aku harus tahu apa hubungannya Alfred dengan semua ini, tetapi bagaimana cara—ah, tentu saja, cara ini pasti berhasil._

Arthur membuka laci paling bawah, mengeluarkan metal berat dari dalamnya.

Sebuah _revolver._

“Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika jadi kau.”

Arthur tersenyum. “Halo, Marianne.”

“Jangan lakukan, Arthur,” Marianne berkata dari ambang pintu.

“Mengapa aku harus mendengarkan apa kata halusinasiku, _darling?_ Kau tidak nyata, _love._ Kau sudah mati.” Arthur menodongkan _revolver_ yang selongsongnya sudah terisi itu ke pelipisnya, dan Marianne menghilang ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka tiba-tiba, menampakkan Alfred yang terengah-engah ketika berusaha meraihnya.

“ARTHUR, JANGAN!”

_Ah, jadi seperti itu …._

Arthur menarik pelatuknya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Selasa, 10 Desember 2002, Dr. Arthur Kirkland terbangun oleh bunyi alarm, merasa pikirannya lebih jernih dari biasanya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, kemudian mandi dan bercukur. Ia makan beberapa potong roti dingin, kemudian meminum tablet anti-depresan dan anti-psikosisnya. Ia mengenakan pakaiannya yang paling rapi, turun ke garasi dan memanaskan mesin sedan hitamnya. Selagi menunggu, ia keluar dari halaman dan menghampiri kotak surat rumah sebelah.

Arthur mengernyit dan merasa sangat bersalah ketika melihat apa yang tertulis, lebih tepatnya dicoret dengan cat semprot, di sana.

**_GO HOME, MUSLIM SCUM!_ **

Arthur menghela napas panjang, bertanya-tanya siapa yang tega melakukan vandalisme dan menghina Sadiq seperti ini. Mungkin remaja nakal dari blok sebelah, atau bisa saja orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Arthur mengambil spidol yang ia taruh di _dashboard_ mobilnya, memodifikasi coretan di kotak surat itu.

**_You are ~~GO~~ HOME, ~~MUSLIM SCUM!~~ Sadiq. _ **

_Dan terima kasih,_ tambahnya dalam hati.

* * *

Arthur menghitung kembali jumlah kuntum mawar kuningnya, jumlahnya tetap sama, pas seratus.

Ia turun dari mobilnya, berjalan beberapa langkah melewati trotoar untuk kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah café Belgia yang belum buka. Ia ingat pemiliknya yang cantik, Charlotte, selalu menemaninya ketika Arthur mampu berpikir jernih setelah ia meminum anti-depresannya dan mengidam wafel.

Ia menaruh buket mawarnya di depan pintu kaca, memastikan kartu ucapan terima kasih yang ia tulis sendiri tidak lepas dari ikatannya.

* * *

Arthur tidak pernah tahu jika ia bisa sebegini rindunya kepada rumah sakit di mana ia bekerja gila-gilaan seperti budak di unit gawat darurat. Tetapi yang paling ia rindukan dari tempat ini adalah atapnya. Ia rindu berdiri di ketinggian.

Ia menghiraukan semua kepanikan dokter dan perawat yang tahu akan kondisinya dengan berkata ringan jika ia telah meminum obatnya, membuat lelucon bahwa dirinya kini sedang waras, memberi mereka cengiran sebelum masuk lift yang akan membawanya menaiki lima puluh lantai gedung rumah sakit. Pintu atap tidak dikunci, angin kencang di ketinggian menyambut Arthur ketika ia membukanya. Ia menyeberangi lantai untuk kemudian bersandar ke pembatas besi.

Di bawahnya, New York terhampar.

Dan ia menunggu.

“Arthur ….”

Ia tersenyum, kemudian berbalik untuk menghadapi seseorang di belakangnya. “Halo, Alfred. Aku sudah menunggumu.”

Alfred menatap Arthur dengan mata birunya dari ambang pintu atap. “Jadi kau sudah menyadarinya.”

“Ya.” Arthur mengangguk. “Kau berhasil menciptakan mesin waktu, eh? Dan bolehkah aku tahu alasan mengapa kau terus mengulang 10 Desember—yang selalu kukira sebagai 11 September—dalam perjalanan waktumu?”

Alfred memaku tatapannya ke lantai. “Karena pada tanggal itu kau mati, jatuh dari atap gedung lima puluh lantai. Gedung ini.” Ia menunjuk hamparan kota di bawahnya. “Bunuh diri. Dan aku ingin tahu kenapa, juga mencegahmu untuk melakukannya.”

“Ah, begitu rupanya.” Arthur memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang. “Dan karena saat ini kau berada di sini, kutebak usahamu hingga saat ini belum berhasil, benar?”

Alfred mengangguk, anak malang itu terlihat terluka hatinya. “Pada akhirnya kau selalu menemukan cara untuk mati, Arthur. Tertabrak mobil, terlibat kecelakaan mobil, menembak dirimu sendiri—“

“Karena itu Alfred, _love,_ kuminta kau untuk berhenti.”

Semua pertahanan diri Alfred yang mati-matian ia jaga selama ini jebol. “MENGAPA? MENGAPA AKU HARUS BERHENTI KETIKA AKU BISA MENYELAMATKANMU?” bentak Alfred, namun tangisnya pecah. “Aku kehilangan Mum dan Dad! Aku kehilangan Marianne! Dan sekarang aku kehilanganmu! Sialan, mengapa waktu itu aku harus marah kepadamu? Mengapa aku harus keras kepala dan meninggalkanmu ketika seharusnya aku terus berada di sampingmu setelah Marianne—“ Alfred tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

“Tunggu, apa maksudnya kau marah kepadaku? Apa kita bertengkar?”

“Y-ya,” Alfred terisak. “Kau membaca jurnalku dan tahu jika aku memusatkan semua perhatianku kepada proyek mesin waktu yang aku, Kiku, dan Lien kerjakan hingga menelantarkan studiku. Aku bolos dari kelas selama tiga bulan, dan aku terancam dipecat dari universitas. Kau mendatangiku setelah kau mengantar Marianne kerja di hari _itu._ Dan kau marah besar.”

“Apa yang kukatakan waktu itu?”

“Kau bilang aku adalah hal paling mengecewakan yang terjadi dalam hidupmu, dan kau menyesal lahir sebagai saudara yang berbagi darah denganku.”

 _“Blimey!”_ Arthur tertawa, namun tidak ada humor di sana. “Aku terdengar seperti manusia paling buruk di dunia. Oh, Alfred, maafkan aku.” Ia menghampiri saudaranya, kemudian memeluk Alfred erat, mengecup pelipisnya, sedikit kesusahan karena Alfred sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. “Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal sekejam itu kepadamu. Aku mencintaimu, Alfred, dengan seluruh jiwaku.”

Alfred roboh di pelukan saudaranya. “Kenapa kau merahasiakan kondisimu dariku dan Matthew?”

Arthur membelai belakang kepala Alfred. “Karena kalian adalah dua pemuda yang harus lebih peduli kepada masa depan dan mengejar mimpi untuk menjadi apa pun yang kalian inginkan. Terjebak dengan seseorang yang bermasalah sepertiku hanya akan menghambat kalian. Dan jika ini membantu mengangkat sedikit rasa bersalahmu, yang sesungguhnya tidak perlu kau rasakan karena dilihat dari mana pun ini adalah kesalahanku yang memilih bungkam, aku tidak berniat menceritakan guncangan mental yang kualami setelah kehilangan Marianne kepada siapa pun selain psikiaterku. Kupikir hanya mengkonsumsi obat saja sudah cukup. Tetapi serapi apa pun aku menyembunyikan kondisiku, tidak semua orang bisa kukelabui. Tetangga kita, Sadiq, menyadari keadaanku ketika ia memergokiku menangis tanpa alasan di kolam renang. Dan Charlotte, gadis cantik pemilik café wafel, sangat responsif dan sepertinya punya pengalaman dengan seseorang yang punya depresi sehingga langsung tahu bila aku ‘kambuh’ ketika sedang makan di cafénya. Da-dan, jika aku tidak salah dengar, ia jatuh cinta kepadaku.”

Alfred tertawa kecil. “Lihat? Karena itu kau harus hidup. Aku akan membuatmu tetap hidup.”

Arthur menegang. “Tidak, kau harus berhenti, Alfred. Tidak peduli apa yang kaulakukan, aku akan tetap mati. Tidakkah kau lelah menyaksikanku terus-terusan mati di hadapanmu?”

Alfred melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Arthur. “Lelah? Aku terus dan terus melihatmu mati, tidak terhitung! Tidak masalah, aku sudah terbiasa, kupikir aku bisa tetap melakukannya—“

“Alfred! Jika kau merasa tidak apa melihatku terus mati, maka hatimu telah rusak!” Arthur memaku tatapan mereka lekat-lekat, mencoba mencari kemasukakalan yang masih tersisa di mata Alfred. “Kau harus berhenti, kumohon ….”

Alfred menggeleng keras kepala. “Aku masih bisa.”

“Tidak. Kau tidak bisa main-main dengan takdir.”

Alfred mendengus. “Arthur Kirkland, yang sepanjang hidupnya tidak pernah sekali pun ke gereja dan tidak percaya jika Tuhan itu ada bicara soal takdir.”

Arthur menyeringai. “Aku masih tetap agnostik hingga penghujung hidupku, aku masih tidak percaya kepada Tuhan. Tetapi aku tahu jika jagat raya mempunyai aturan main sendiri yang tidak bisa kita tentang. Lepaskan, Alfred. Aku sudah mati. Dan kau harus tetap melangkah maju.”

“Tapi semuanya tidak akan sama jika kau tak ada, Kak. Aku tidak bisa menghadapinya sendirian, aku tidak mempunyai muka untuk menemui Matthew. Ia sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu.”

“Aku tahu, tetapi aku yakin jika itu kau dan Matthew, kalian akan bisa melewatinya. Kalian masih saling memiliki. Lagipula, dengan sebegitu banyaknya kau melakukan perjalanan waktu, apa kau yakin itu tidak akan berpengaruh buruk bagimu dan orang-orang sekitarmu? Kau tidak dalam garis duniamu sendiri, bukan?”

Secara ogah-ogahan, Alfred mengangguk. “Jadi tidak ada jalan lain, eh?”

Arthur menggeleng. “Tentu saja ada. Terima, berkompromi, sembuh … temukan seseorang yang bisa membuat setiap detik dalam hidupmu berharga. Dan kutebak kau sudah menemukannya, Lien, aku benar?”

Alfred terkekeh. “Ya, walau dia menyebalkan, lebih pintar dan lebih muda dariku, tetapi kupikir aku mencintainya.”

“Dan Matthew juga, katanya Natal ini ia akan mengenalkan pacarnya. Ingat kesepakatan kita? Rumahku akan menjadi milik siapa pun di antara kalian saudara kembar yang pertama kali menikah.”

“Kalau begitu syaratnya, aku menyerah.” Alfred nyengir.

“Dan gunakan uang peninggalan Mum dan Dad dengan bijaksana, hingga kalian lulus kuliah dan bisa menghidupi diri kalian sendiri.”

 _“Aye,_  Kapten ….” Alfred mulai menangis lagi.

“Dan terus ingat hal ini, aku mencintaimu dan Matthew, sampai kapan pun.”

Alfred memeluk Arthur untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan Arthur membiarkannya menangis sekencang yang Alfred mau selama sepuluh menit, sebelum saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal ketika Alfred membuka pintu atap dan menghilang, mungkin kembali ke garis dunianya.

Dan ini berat. Perpisahan selalu terasa berat. Tetapi setidaknya ia merasa damai karena tahu Alfred berhenti menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang hanya tinggal melakukan hal yang terakhir—

“Aku sangat berharap jika kau tidak akan melakukan apa pun itu yang sedang kaupikirkan saat ini, _mon chér.”_

Arthur tersenyum kepada suara sehalus sutera itu. Marianne sedang menatapnya sambil bersandar ke pegangan balkon, terlihat begitu pilu. Angin mengibarkan gaun satin biru dan membelai rambut ikalnya.

“Hai, cantik.”

“Kau tahu? Aku lebih senang melihatmu kembali ke rumah saat ini, berdandan, kemudian ajak gadis Belgia pemilik café itu untuk kencan, kemudian kalian menikah, dan karena Charlotte masih muda ia bisa melahirkan bayi-bayi beralis tebal untukmu. Kau akan hidup hingga usiamu mencapai seratus, menghabiskan detik-detik terakhirmu di atas ranjang hangat dikelilingi keluargamu." Marianne menggeleng. "Bukan ini.”

“Tetapi yang kuinginkan adalah bersamamu, _love._ Tidakkah keinginanku berarti juga?” Arthur menghampirinya, kemudian meraihnya untuk mencium Marianne di bibir. Ia terasa begitu nyata. “Aku tidak bisa hidup di dunia di mana kau tak ada, Marianne. Kau sudah lihat apa yang terjadi kepadaku karenanya.”

“Oh, Arthur, maafkan aku.”

Arthur menggeleng. “Biarkan aku bersamamu, hanya itu yang kuminta.”

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Marianne mengangguk. Arthur menciumnya sekali lagi.

“Ingat _bungee jumping_ yang kita lakukan di Nicaragua?” Arthur membimbing Marianne melewati pembatas, kemudian sama-sama mereka berdiri di tepi atap, membelakangi New York. “Mari lakukan seperti saat itu.”

_"Oui."_

Jalinan jemari di masing-masing tangan mengerat.

“Siap?”

Setelah itu, mereka melompat. 

**Author's Note:**

> I never said I'd lie and wait forever adalah baris pertama dari lirik lagu berjudul 'The Ghost of You' milik My Chemical Romance, yang lagunya terus-terusan saya putar selama menulis fanfiksi ini karena kecocokan liriknya sama tema fanfiksi ini.  
> Marianne yang terus-terusan dilihat Arthur itu bukan hantu, melainkan halusinasi Arthur karena dia adalah seorang psikotik (bukan psikopat, dan berbeda) yaitu seseorang yang menderita psikosis, sebuah kelainan mental serius di mana penderitanya kehilangan kontak dengan kenyataan, mirip dengan skizofrenia hanya saja gejala halusinasi dan delusi seorang psikotik biasanya lebih terpaku kepada hal khusus, sedangkan skizofrenia lebih random. Tetapi Psikosis yang bertahan selama lebih dari enam bulan bisa berkembang menjadi skizofrenia. Garis utama cerita ini sendiri adalah Arthur yang terjebak dalam time loop yang dilakukan Alfred dan di setiap dunia Arthur menghidupkan kembali ingatan peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi sebelum 9/11 menewaskan Marianne.
> 
> Psikosis Arthur sendiri disebabkan oleh depresi karena berduka setelah kehilangan Marianne di 9/11 (dan karena besok adalah peringatan 9/11, saya sekalian buat cerita soal ini lel sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui), dan depresi (major depressive disorder) adalah penyebab sebagian besar kasus bunuh diri, walaupun tidak semua orang yang divonis menderita depresi mempunyai kecenderungan untuk bunuh diri.
> 
> Saya tidak mencoba untuk membenarkan tindakan bunuh diri dalam cerita ini, hanya ingin memberi perspektif baru tentang motif mengapa orang berani mengakhiri hidupnya di tangannya sendiri. 
> 
> Dan depresi bisa terjadi kepada siapa pun, maka jadilah pribadi yang responsif jika seandainya ada orang di sekitar Anda menunjukkan gejala-gejala depresi, apalagi sampai menunjukkan keinginannya untuk bunuh diri. Segera cari pertolongan ahli, karena yang mereka butuhkan adalah bantuan, bukan ceramah apalagi penilaian.
> 
> Saya tahu kalau cerita ini masih banyak kekurangannya, karena itu kritik dan sarannya sangat dinanti, lho!
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!
> 
> Salam,  
> clarione


End file.
